Le Roi et la Marmotte
by Paige0703
Summary: Les dortoirs de Hyoutei étant fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Jiro se retrouvé à la rue... ou presque. Atobe lui-même décide de l'héberger. Et si le moment de se rapprocher étaient enfin venu pour les deux joueurs ? Qui ferait le premier pas ?
1. L'invitation du Roi

_Ma toute premier fic avec ce couple alors... ne soyez pas trop sévère. J'ai toujours voulu faire une petite histoire sur eux deux donc il n'y aura que trois petits chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.  
Bon, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre !_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Le Roi et la Marmotte**_

_**Chapitre n°1 : L'invitation du Roi...**_

La journée avait semblé bien longue pour les joueurs de l'équipe de Tennis de Hyoutei. Ils étaient plus que soulagés de voir la journée enfin s'achever. De plus, la semaine de cours se finissait elle aussi... Le week-end était enfin là ! Bien sûr ils auraient de nouveau entraînement le lendemain, mais ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper des cours, en tout cas pas avant le début de la semaine suivante qui viendrait bien trop vite à leur goût.  
Comme à leur habitude Shishido et Ootori partirent ensemble. Les autres prirent rapidement le même chemin. Oshitari quitta les vestiaires le dernier et passa près des cours de tennis sachant parfaitement qu'il y trouverait leur Capitaine. Ce dernier s'entraînait bien plus que ce que les autres pensaient. Oshitari l'observa de longues minutes avant de finalement quitter l'établissement. Ce n'est qu'à plus de 22 h qu'Atobe se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Après une douche bien méritée il put enfin se diriger vers la sortie sachant que son chauffeur devait désormais l'y attendre.  
Il était presque arrivé à la hauteur du portail quand son attention fut attirée par un des cerisiers ou plus exactement par ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Il s'avança alors vers l'arbre, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Hé, il serait peut-être temps de se lever, dit alors Atobe.

La forme bougea légèrement. Atobe attendit quelques secondes sans bouger quand Jiro ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il s'assit alors, bâillant longuement avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il leva enfin les yeux vers son Capitaine.  
- Atobe... murmura-t-il finalement.  
- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il.  
- L'heure de dormir ? répondit alors l'endormi.

Le jeune homme regarda finalement sa montre avant de se lever rapidement.

- Mince ! Si je ne me dépêche pas... dit-il avant de se précipiter vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient les dortoirs.  
- Hé ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? l'interpella Atobe.

Jiro se tourna vers lui quelque peu étonner.

- Les dortoirs...  
- ...sont fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre je te signale.  
- Quoi ! Mais... Mais...  
- Tous les élèves s'y trouvant ont reçu l'ordre de rentrer chez eux.  
- Comment je vais faire ? Je n'ai prévenu personne pour qu'on vienne me chercher... Et mon portable est dans ma chambre !

Atobe observait calmement le jeune joueur paniquer. Il était rare de le voir se réveiller aussi rapidement. Atobe l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Allons-y.  
- Quoi ? Où... où ça ?  
- Sois honoré, Ore sama t'invite chez lui, dit-il finalement avec son habituel sourire hautain.

Jiro lui sourit alors avant de le suivre jusqu'au portail où l'attendait son chauffeur

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le capitaine de Hyoutei. Jiro n'en revenait toujours pas : il allait passer la nuit chez le grand Atobe Keigo sama ! Après un dîner léger, les deux hommes séparèrent. Jiro fut conduit dans sa chambre alors qu'Atobe se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Jiro prit une douche rapide avant d'enfiler la tenue de nuit qu'on lui avait apporté. Il l'avait à peine mise qu'il écarquilla rapidement les yeux.

- C'est... c'est à Atobe ?

Les vêtements étaient légèrement trop grands. Il agrippa le tee-shirt du bout des doigts un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il portait les vêtements d'Atobe... Il n'arrivait pas à pensait à autre chose. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon. Le jeune homme était plus que ravie de s'être endormi sous cet arbre et surtout de ne pas avoir entendu l'annonce concernant la fermeture temporaire des dortoirs. Il quitta finalement la chambre à la recherche du jeune maître des lieux. Il tourna en rond pendant de longues minutes. Il s'arrêta alors.

- Je suis revenu au point de départ... Tant pis je le verrai demain, dit-il déçu.

Il entra dans la pièce et se glissa dans le lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes seulement pour plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il n'entendit donc pas Atobe entrer dans la pièce, allumer la lumière et...

- Comment en est-on arrivé là.

Jiro s'était en réalité trompé de chambre et s'était alors endormi dans le lit même de son Capitaine. Atobe l'observa alors, hésitant à le réveiller.

- Ore sama ne va quand même pas dormir dans une simple chambre d'amis.

Il se changea finalement avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps, aux côtés de son joueur.

- Tant pis, je trouverai bien un moyen pour qu'il se rachète.

Il se tourna vers la marmotte endormie.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi... murmura-t-il alors avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Il était un peu plus de 6 h du matin quand Jiro ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il bougea légèrement pour changer de position quand il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva doucement la tête et vit qu'à quelques centimètres seulement se trouvait le visage endormi de son capitaine. Ce dernier avait même un bras autour de sa taille. Jiro se retint même de respirer : il y a quelques secondes encore il dormait sur la poitrine d'Atobe. Il approcha alors lentement sa main du visage de l'éphèbe avant de la faire glisser tendrement sur la joue du jeune homme. Il se rallongea finalement tout contre Atobe reposant alors sa tête sur la poitrine du capitaine de Hyoutei.  
Jiro n'aurait pu dire quand son admiration pour Atobe s'était finalement transformé en amour, mais il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui désormais. Il se doutait parfaitement que quelqu'un comme Atobe ne ferait sûrement jamais attention à quelques comme lui. Il était loin du niveau d'Atobe et pas seulement en ce qui concernait le tennis. Atobe semblait parfait sur tous les points. Il était sûrement béni des dieux : la beauté, l'intelligence, la prestance, la force... comment un être aussi parfait pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'aussi banal que lui ? Et puis ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Il soupira avant de poser une nouvelle fois son regard sur le visage de son capitaine. Il l'embrassa alors aux coins des lèvres avant de finalement se rendormir.

Il fut réveillé à peine une heure plus tard par Atobe. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il se soit malencontreusement endormi dans sa chambre et non dans celle qui lui avait était préparé. Ils prirent ensuite le petit déjeuner avant de prendre la direction de leur établissement scolaire pour leur entraînement.

- Je croyais qu'on commençait seulement à 10 h aujourd'hui ? demanda Jiro prêt à s'endormir.  
- C'est le cas... pour les autres. Toi tu vas commencer maintenant. Regarde où tu t'endors la prochaine fois, dit simplement Atobe.

Le jeune homme commença à s'échauffer sous le regard de son Capitaine qui avait prit place dans les gradins. Le pro de la volée se demanda tout de même pourquoi Atobe ne l'avait pas réveillé et pourquoi il avait finalement dormi avec lui... Ça n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux. Quand les autres titulaires arrivèrent ils furent surpris de voir Jiro s'entraîner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendait. Dépêchez-vous de rentrer sur le court rejoindre Jiro. Après l'échauffement vous ferez des matchs. En simple Shishido contre Ootori et en double, Oshitari/Mukahi contre Jiro/ Hiyoshi... enfin quand il arrivera.  
- Et Kabaji ? demanda alors Mukahi.  
- Il sera absent tous le week-end.

L'échauffement fini, les matchs pouvaient commencer sauf que...

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi en retard, remarqua alors Ootori.  
- Quand il arrivera, commença Atobe avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie d'un portable.

Après un rapide échange le Capitaine raccrocha.

- Bien, Hiyoshi sera aussi absent aujourd'hui, dit-il quelque peu énervé par les deux absences.  
- Et comment fait-on pour le double ? demanda le n°2 de Hyoutei.  
- Je jouerai avec Jiro, rétorqua alors Atobe tout en retirant sa veste et surprenant les autres joueurs.


	2. Le plan de la Marmotte

_**Voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous l'attendiez :)**_

_**Je posterais le 3ième (et dernier) lundi prochain.**_

_**Merci de vos reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! (et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°2 : Le plan de la Marmotte**_

Atobe descendit sur le court rejoignant ainsi ses coéquipiers. Jiro se précipita vers lui :

- Atobe, Atobe tu vas vraiment jouer en double ? Avec moi ?

- Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce qu'Ore sama a dit-il y a quelques secondes à peine ? Aurais-tu besoin de courir un peu ?

- Non, c'est bon. Rhaa ! J'suis trop content. Allez, on commence ! s'écria Jiro en se positionnant au filet fou de joie.

- Ça va pas être facile tout ça, ajouta Mukahi alors qu'Atobe prenait place en fond de cours.

- Tu l'as dit... répondit simplement son partenaire de double.

Ils échangèrent quelques balles pour l'échauffement avant de débuter pour de bon. Oshitari se retrouva à servir le premier. Même si ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement il savait parfaitement que s'il voulait gagner cette rencontre il devrait se donner à fond. 100% ne serait sûrement pas suffisant... pas contre Atobe. Oshitari servit... Le match pouvait commencer.

Shishido et Ootori qui avaient eux aussi commencé leur match étaient plus absorbés par ce qu'il se passait sur le court d'à côté que sur le leur. Après près de dix minutes de jeu, Oshitari/Mukahi venait de remporter le premier jeu, gardant ainsi leur service. Alors qu'ils changeaient de côté Atobe les rappela à l'ordre :

- Vous comptez finir votre match demain ? Si vous vous ne vous dépêchez pas c'est des tours de terrains qui vous attendent !

- Oui ! s'écria Ootori avant de reprendre place.

Jiro se prépara à servir. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer la balle. Oshitari avait à peine retourné la balle qu'Atobe se jetait déjà dessus, prenant de surprise ses deux adversaires.

- Trop fort ! Atobe c'était génial ! ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer Jiro, sautillant presque sur place.

- Évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi, répondit Atobe au jeune homme. Allez, sert.

- Oui !

Ce fut au tour de Jiro de remporter son jeu, revenant ainsi à 1/1.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir être plus sérieux, dit Mukahi en observant Atobe se replacer pour recevoir.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Entre Jiro qui garde de filet et Atobe en fond de cours... ça ne va pas être si simple de passer. Le plus important pour le moment c'est de garder nos jeux de services. On verra le reste après.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de mettre la pression là ? plaisanta Mukahi alors que c'était son tour de servir.

Les joueurs en place, Gakuto put servir. Si Jiro avait pu remporter son service plus rapidement qu'Oshitari, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mukahi. Atobe était en grande partie la raison... Il connaissait parfaitement ses joueurs et s'arrangeait, en plus, pour retourner dans leurs angles morts. Comme chaque match qu'Atobe jouait, les points durée... les faisaient ainsi courir en tout sens. Jiro était, quand à lui, plus qu'en admiration devant le jeu de son Capitaine. Le voir ainsi jouer à ses côtés ne faisait que le faire tomber un peu plus amoureux de ce dernier.

C'était désormais au Capitaine de Hyoutei de servir. Contrairement à ce qu'Oshitari avait cru, Atobe servit comme à son habitude. Il avait cru qu'il en profiterait pour montrer un peu plus sa suprématie mais non... Pourtant Oshitari resta sur ses gardes. Il connaissait trop bien Atobe : il préparait sûrement quelque chose. Les quatre joueurs pouvaient enfin souffler un peu après le retour à 2 jeux partout du duo Atobe/Jiro.

Ootori servait pour recoller à quatre jeux partout. Après la minute trente de pause les joueurs reprirent la direction du court, Oshitari de nouveau au service. La paire Oshitari/ Mukahi se retrouvèrent rapidement avec deux balles de break contre eux. Jiro qui était au filet voulait montrer tous ses talents de volleyeur à son Capitaine et s'en donner donc à cœur joie. Mukahi avait du mal à savoir où la balle aller atterrir. Qu'importe sa vigilance et sa rapidité la balle semblait passer comme par magie. Ils avaient beau avoir l'habitude de voir le jeu au filet de Jiro, il fallait admettre que c'était toujours impressionnant. Oshitari sorti alors un ace de nul par. La deuxième balle de break fut aussi sauvé après avoir pris Jiro en contre-pied.

Cela faisait maintenant plus qu'une heure que le double avait débuté. Shishido et Ootori avaient, quand à eux, fini le match sur le score de 7/6 pour Ootori. Jiro venait tout juste de remporter son jeu, revenant ainsi à 5 partout. Ils changèrent de nouveau de côté, Mukahi au service.

- Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, murmura alors Atobe en passant près de Jiro.

Jiro ne savait pas vraiment ce que son capitaine aller faire, mais il avait hâte de voir la suite. Ni Oshitari ni Mukahi n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après à peine une minute de jeu ils se retrouvaient avec trois balles de break contre eux. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Jiro ne quittait pas Atobe des yeux. En quelques secondes Atobe était devenu une tout autre personne... au point qu'il ne servait presque plus. Atobe aurait pu finir le jeu et sûrement le match sans avoir besoin de lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard déterminé de son Capitaine.

Mukahi se prépara à servir, craignant un nouveau retour gagnant d'Atobe... Et c'est exactement ce qu'il arriva. Atobe se jeta sur la balle et marqua par un revers longue ligne. Oshitari était resté cloué sur place... Mukahi et lui était désormais dos au mur. Ils étaient mené 6 jeux à 5, Atobe au service.

- Soyez éblouis par _nos _prouesses... dit-il simplement, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres avant de servir.

Le cœur de Jiro loupa un battement. _"Nos"_... _Il a dit "Nos" _pensa alors le jeune joueur. Il entendit Atobe servir et se prépara à réceptionner le retour de Mukahi mais... la balle ne vint pas. Un nouvel ace de la part du Capitaine de Hyoutei. Mukahi était pourtant parti dans la bonne direction mais la balle n'avait quasiment pas rebondi. Elle avait simplement glissé le long du sol...

- 15-00, murmura Ootori fasciné par la tournure que prenait le match.

Atobe se trouva rapidement avec 3 balles de match. Atobe jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Jiro. Ce dernier semblait déjà prêt à bondir sur la balle. Il sourit alors et servit... Oshitari retourna la balle droit sur Jiro, surprit par le service "normal" d'Atobe.

- Jiro, fais-nous gagner ! s'écria Atobe.

Jiro se décala de la balle qui lui atterrissait dans les pieds et, d'un mouvement rapide du poignet marqua sur une énième amortie. La balle glissa presque le long du filet. Ils avaient gagné... Atobe et lui avaient gagné leur double.

- On a gagné !Atobe on a gagné ! s'écria-t-il fou de joie en se jeta sur Atobe.

- Oui, oui on a gagné, répondit le Roi de Hyoutei tout en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de son joueur.

- Encore une fois il est au-dessus... ajouta Mukahi à Oshitari alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le filet.

Une rapide poignet de mains et les joueurs quittaient le terrain. Atobe les laissa une dizaine de minutes pour souffler avant de continuer l'entraînement. Jiro sembla concentré comme jamais... Ce match qu'il avait pu gagner avec Atobe l'avait excité comme aucun match ne l'avait fait... Enfin, sauf son match contre Atobe lui même. Il voulait continuer de lui montrer ses capacités, qu'il soit fier de lui...

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à prendre leur déjeuner Atobe rappela à Jiro que les dortoirs étaient fermés et que s'il voulait récupérer quelques affaires il devait se dépêcher d'en faire la demande. Il partit alors en courant et... personne ne le revit de la journée. L'entraînement se passa calmement si on mettait de côté que trois joueurs manquaient désormais à l'appel.

- Tu comptes faire quoi demain ? demanda Ootori à Shishido.  
- Heu... je ne sais pas.  
- Dans ce cas et si... répondit son partenaire de double tout en quittant la pièce.  
- Tu comptes encore t'entraîner tout seul, demanda Oshitari à Atobe alors que les autres membres venaient de quitter les vestiaires.  
- Tu m'espionnes maintenant .  
- Pas besoin, tu es assez prévisible parfois... Et en ce qui concerne Jiro, tout le monde à remarqué qu'il semblait pas vraiment en forme depuis quelques semaines maintenant...  
- Dans ce cas c'est à Jiro que tu devrais parler...  
- Même s'il avait l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, continua-t-il ignorant complètement son Capitaine. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose... dit-il en partant à son tour.

Atobe avait parfaitement remarqué que Jiro avait mauvaise mine depuis quelque temps et c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire venir chez lui. Il avait espéré comprendre ce qui se passait chez son joueur... _"Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose..."_ Les paroles d'Oshitari résonnèrent dans sa tête.  
Il se leva finalement reprenant la direction dès court et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y trouver Jiro endormi dans les gradins. Il ne s'entraîna qu'une petite heure avant de partir se changer. Il rejoignit alors Jiro, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il observa sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes... Il dégagea délicatement une mèche du visage du jeune homme. Il n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps il observait le sommeil du jeune joueur quand il reçut un appel le prévenant de l'arrivée de sa voiture. Il se releva une nouvelle fois et, comme le veille, réveilla l'endormi.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais .  
- En fait, commença Jiro avant de bailler, mes parents sont en voyage quelques jours et personne ne peut venir me chercher.  
- Je vois.

Atobe ancra son regard dans celui de son joueur. Ce dernier détourna rapidement les yeux. Son capitaine avait-il compris qu'il mentait ? C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour pouvoir de nouveau passer la nuit chez Atobe.

- Bien, dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dormir dehors.

Jiro lui sourit alors, heureux des paroles du Roi de Hyoutei.

- Mais ne pense pas que tu dormiras encore avec Ore sama ! ajouta pourtant Atobe.

Même s'il était quelque peu déçu, Jiro savait parfaitement que ce qui s'était passé la veille ne pourrai plus se reproduire. Ils partirent finalement côte à côte.

- Demain tu t'entraîneras quand même pour la peine. Oublie ta journée de repos.  
- Oui ! répondit Jiro tout de même heureux de passer son dimanche avec Atobe.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une nouvelle fois Jiro fut conduit à sa chambre une fois le dîner fini mais cette fois ce fut Atobe lui-même qui l'y emmena.

- Tu dors ICI ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à venir perturber le sommeil d'Ore sama.

Jiro hocha simplement la tête avant de voir Atobe s'éloigner.

- Oyasuminasai Atobe.

Atobe se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit alors. Un enfant... voilà ce que pensa Atobe quand il le fit sourire. Un simple enfant.

- Oui, oui, oyasumi.

Jiro entra finalement dans la pièce quelque peu déçue. Il prit une douche avant de se changer, content de voir qu'il dormirait une nouvelle fois avec les habits d'Atobe. Il se coucha finalement mais... rien. Il tournait dans le lit depuis plus d'une heure mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'endormir. Il ne savait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois où le sommeil l'avait ainsi fui. Il s'assit avant de se lever... il se recoucha pourtant immédiatement. Il n'avait compris que très récemment la nature de ses sentiments pour son capitaine et même si cela l'avait quelque peu blessé au début, il commençait enfin à l'accepter. Il voulait désormais profiter au maximum du temps qu'ils partageraient. Les seuls moments où Atobe était vraiment tout à lui étaient pendant qu'il dormait. Il pouvait rêver librement d'un monde où Atobe l'aimerait aussi... Pourtant le sommeil s'obstiner à le fuir l'empêchant ainsi de faire de doux rêves.

Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Atobe lui aussi était toujours éveillé. Il fixait le plafond avec une seule pensait en tête : Akutagawa Jiro. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit lui qui accaparait ses pensées ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à tomber amoureux. Il n'avait, après tout, pas le temps pour ça et puis... personne n'était vraiment à la hauteur du grand Atobe Keigo. Et pourtant, simplement voir un sourire de Jiro semblait l'apaiser... Cette manie qu'il avait aussi de jouer à moitié endormi, de s'exciter en quelques secondes comme il l'avait fait contre Fuji Syusuke, et d'être complètement réveillé juste après... Il aimait ce côté de sa personnalité. Un vrai gamin... mais il ne fallait pas pour autant le sous-estimer. Il était bien plus puissant qu'ils ne sont apparence pouvait le laissait croire.  
Atobe sourit alors à la simple pensée du jeune homme. Le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, le voir se donner à fond lors de ses matchs pour finalement s'endormir en quelques secondes, son côté tête en l'air mais pourtant toujours à l'affût... il s'était finalement attaché à chaque côté de la personnalité du jeune volleyeur, jusqu'à finalement se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait tout simplement. Pas en tant que camarade, pas en ami mais bien aimer avec un grand A. Il aimait Jiro et il savait parfaitement que rien ne pourrait y changer.

Il entendit alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne. Le seul qui pouvait avoir l'audace de venir dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était près de minuit, ne pouvait être que Jiro lui-même. Atobe ferma rapidement les yeux, faisant ainsi semblant de dormir. Il entendit le jeune homme s'approcher du lit avant de sentir les draps être soulevés et le jeune homme se glisser à ses côtés. Jiro décala délicatement le bras droit d'Atobe de manière à pouvoir s'allonger contre lui, il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Atobe avant de s'installer confortablement, la tête reposant désormais sur son Capitaine. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormir comme par magie.  
Atobe passa son autre bras autour de la marmotte, le serrant ainsi dans ses bras.

- Ça facilite les choses on dirait. Ore sama n'aurait pas beaucoup de mal à te séduire définitivement, dit-il un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Il s'endormit à son tour en quelques minutes à peine...


	3. La Marmotte du Roi

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma petite fic ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que l'histoire aura était à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

_**Merci à ceux/celles qui m'auront lu jusqu'au bout et pour les reviews.**_

_**Kiss et peut-être (j'espère) à une prochaine fois. :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 3 : La Marmotte du Roi**_

Le lendemain matin quand Jiro se réveilla Atobe n'était plus à ses côtés.

- Et mince... murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même. Et moi qui avais prévu de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil prés du lit : il était déjà 9 h passés. Il se doutait bien qu'Atobe ne laissera pas passer sa désobéissance. Il se leva finalement après une légère hésitation. Il avait pu dormir une nouvelle fois contre Atobe alors il s'en fichait un peu de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il espérait juste qu'Atobe ne le renverrait pas de chez lui et encore moins de l'équipe. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui... toujours plus.

- Mais... pensa alors le jeune homme. Pourquoi il n'a rien fait quand il m'a vu ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.  
- Le jeune maître Keigo vous attend sur le terrain. Il m'a demandé de vous y conduire, Akutagawa sama.  
- J'arrive !

Il ne fallait surtout pas le faire attendre. Il se changea rapidement avant d'être emmené vers les courts de tennis. Il se retrouva finalement en face d'Atobe. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de ce dernier. Pourtant Atobe lui demande juste de se mettre en place et, après l'échauffement, ils firent juste un match. À aucun moment Atobe ne parla du fait que Jiro était venu le rejoindre dans la nuit. Ils passèrent même l'après-midi sur les courts de tennis. Jiro était soulagé et inquiet que le sujet soit ainsi évité. Atobe avait sûrement compris alors pourquoi ? Le dîner se passa calmement même si Jiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de nombreux coups d'œil vers son hôte.

- Tes parents reviennent quand ? demanda soudainement Atobe alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres.  
- Heu, je... je crois qu'ils reviennent jeudi.  
- Je vois. Jiro, tu prends vraiment Ore sama pour un idiot, ajouta Atobe en s'arrêtant.  
- Non, je... tenta Jiro en se retournant vers son Capitaine.  
- Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est qu'un mensonge.  
- Je...  
- Ore sama te laisse une chance et une seule pour t'expliquer, dit-il les bras croisés, le regard ancré dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi avoir menti ?  
- Je... voulais rester ici, avoua finalement le jeune homme tout en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Atobe sachant pourtant déjà la réponse.  
- Pour être avec toi...  
- Pourquoi ? s'amusait quelque peu Atobe.  
- Parce que je...t'aime, murmura-t-il finalement.

Jiro n'osait plus bouger. Il attendait la sentence qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Atobe s'approcha finalement de lui avant de prendre son visage en coupe et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de reculer. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que Jiro lui sautait au cou, le faisant presque tomber. Atobe sourit devant le comportement du volleyeur avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de ce dernier.

- Atobe je...

Atobe se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte du jeune homme avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

- Ore sama ne te laissera pas t'échapper aussi facilement. À partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens, est-ce clair ?  
- Oui, dit-il en souriant comme jamais. Je t'aime Atobe, répéta-t-il alors.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. À peine entré Atobe poussa Jiro contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer à répondit enfin.

- Sache qu'Ore sama t'aime aussi. J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est plus qu'un honneur...

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres du jeune homme qui passa ses bras autour du cou de son capitaine. Atobe mordit légèrement la lèvre de Jiro qui, instinctivement, entrouvrit alors les lèvres. Il put alors sentir la langue d'Atobe s'insinuer entre celles-ci à la recherche de sa consœur. Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand leurs langues entrèrent enfin en contact. Elles butèrent légèrement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'Atobe l'embrassait avec empressement, fouillant sa bouche, aspirant sa salive. Jiro n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il était bel et bien réveillé mais il était aux anges.  
Atobe passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son joueur avant de le lui ôter et de faire de même avec le sien. Le vêtement à peine à terre ils s'approchèrent du lit. Atobe ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme l'y pousse délicatement avant de s'installer sur ses hanches. Jiro se baissa alors pour s'emparer à son tour des lèvres de l'autre joueur. Jiro embrassa à plusieurs reprises Atobe, faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. Il eut même le plaisir de le sentir frisonner. Atobe décida alors de reprendre les choses en mains et, d'un coup de hanche, reprit le dessus. Jiro était quelque perplexe de se retrouver ainsi à la merci du Capitaine de Hyoutei. Le sourire qu'affichait désormais le Roi de Hyoutei ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'Ore sama va se laisser dominer ? Fermes les yeux et profitent de tous mes talents, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Jiro .

Il lécha, mordilla, suçota le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant au passage un léger soupire de plaisir. Atobe sourit un peu plus : il avait gagné, Jiro était à lui. Atobe commença alors à descendre peu à peu le long du corps du jeune homme, pinçant au passage les tétons de ce dernier. Jiro avait finalement fermé les yeux, comme le lui avait demandé son Capitaine. Il se mordit finalement la lèvre quand il sentit la langue d'Atobe venir s'enrouler autour de son téton droit. Une décharge électrique lui traversa la colonne vertébrale alors que son corps tremblait déjà sous cette douce torture.

- Hmm, gémit alors Jiro.

Atobe était plus que fier de voir l'effet qu'il faisait à son désormais petit ami. Il continua à jouer ainsi avec son petit bout de chair alors que sa main continuer son exploration. Il caressa alors du bout des doigts l'entre jambe de Jiro qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

- A... tobe ! s'écria-t-il surprit.  
- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? se moqua alors le Roi de Hyoutei devant l'air embarrassé qu'affichait désormais Jiro.  
- Je...

Jiro s'interrompit ne sachant quoi dire. Il avait envie qu'Atobe le touche encore, sentir ses douces mains sur lui, sa peau contre la sienne... il le voulait vraiment mais en même temps cela l'embarrassait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il attira finalement le visage d'Atobe vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement lui donnant ainsi silencieusement son accord pour la suite. Atobe glissa alors sa main sur l'inimité du jeune homme avant de soudainement se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Jiro avant de comprendre ce que comptait faire son capitaine.

En quelques secondes à peine le reste des vêtements disparurent dans un coin de la pièce. Atobe se replaça à genoux entre les jambes de Jiro. Il laissa alors glisser son regard sur le corps de son joueur... de haut en bas. Ce dernier fut plus qu'heureux du sourire qu'affichait alors Atobe. Un sourire d'envie, de satisfaction... un sourire un brin séducteur et pervers.

- La vue te plaît en dirait, dit alors Atobe en voyant le désir se reflétait dans les yeux de Jiro qui ne cessait d'observer son corps.

Atobe caressa alors l'intérieur des cuisses de Jiro tout en observant ses réactions. Ce dernier ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il soupira légèrement alors qu'Atobe se rapprocher de plus en plus de son entre jambe. Atobe fit alors glisser son index le long de la verge de Jiro qui frémit légèrement.

- Mmm...

Atobe recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'au moment où Jiro bougea inconscient les hanches, cherchant ainsi à accentuer le contact. Le capitaine de Hyoutei prit alors le membre dans la main avant de commencer de doux aller-retour. Il se pencha alors et, sans que Jiro ne s'y attende, recommença à lécher ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Il poursuivit ses attouchements de longues minutes durant. Les soupirs de Jiro se transformaient peu à peu en gémissements, se répercutant alors sur les murs de la chambre.

- Atobe... Atobe je... Hmm, je... tenta Jiro.

Il se cambra légèrement, les mains fermement agrippées aux draps. Jiro ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il bougeait ses hanches au rythme des va et vient d'Atobe, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Atobe le forçant à l'embrasser... ni même depuis combien de temps son cœur battait de la sorte. Le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus intense et il sentait bien qu'il allait bientôt rendre les armes. Chaque fibres de son être brûlaient de désir pour Atobe.  
Jiro sursauta quand deux doigts s'introduisirent dans son corps. Atobe l'embrassa alors pour s'excuser avant de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité du jeune homme.

- Atobe...  
- On fera la suite une prochaine fois on dirait, répondit Atobe devant le regard légèrement inquiet du volleyeur.  
- Non, je... te veux, murmura-t-il.  
- Ne sois pas si pressé on...  
- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il finalement avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.  
- Dans ce cas... répondit Atobe ravie que Jiro le désire à ce point.

Atobe recommença se va et vient sur la verge de Jiro avant de finalement remplace ses mains par sa langue donnant quelques coups sur le bout humide.

- Hmm, oui... Je... Plus, Atobe plus, articula péniblement Jiro tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Atobe commença à faire de petits mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur même de Jiro qui commençait peu à peu à réagir. Atobe se rendit parfaitement compte que la gêne du début s'était transformé en légère douleur. Il tenta alors de le distraire en enroulant un peu plus sa langue sur la verge, suçotant davantage cette dernière et augmentant peu à peu le rythme. Il put facilement glisser un troisième doigt, élargissant peu à peu l'entrée de son intimité.  
Atobe arrêta soudainement tous mouvements, retirant même ses doigts. Il eut alors pour réponse un grognement de mécontentement de Jiro. Atobe plaça finalement son propre membre devant l'intimité du jeune homme, soulevant quelque peu les hanches de ce dernier qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Il commença peu à peu à s'introduire dans le corps de Jiro qui gémit alors que la douleur et le plaisir semblaient s'entremêler. Atobe continua son intrusion, gémissant de plus en plus alors que la pression sur son membre gonflé augmentait. Il prit une profonde inspiration une fois complètement entré. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Jiro qui lui souriait tendrement. Ce dernier caressa tendrement la joue d'Atobe :

- On dirait un rêve.  
- Pourtant c'est la réalité, répondit Atobe avant de donner un coup un léger coup du rein.  
- Ahh ! s'écria Jiro sous le coup de la surprise.

Atobe sorti lentement du corps du jeune homme avant d'y replonger immédiatement. Le capitaine se délectait de cette nouvelle sensation de pur plaisir qui se déversait en vagues successives dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son Jiro... depuis le temps qu'il désirait ce corps, qu'il voulait le frôler, le caressait, l'embrasser... le posséder !

- Atobe, gémit Jiro. S'il te plaît... Hmm

Atobe décida de finir ce qu'il avait commencé : libérer Jiro. Il prit de nouveau le membre du jeune homme entre ses doigts avant de commencer de rapide va et vient. Quelques secondes après le peu de lucidité qui restait à Jiro vola en éclat. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : le feu qu'Atobe allumait en lui. Les coups de reins de ce dernier se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans ce corps, touchant encore et encore cette zone si sensible pour le jeune homme, le rapprochant toujours plus de l'extase. Si le rythme avait été lent et quelque peu sensuel au début, il avait pourtant rapidement augmenté d'intensité surtout quand Jiro commença à remuer faiblement les hanches, ne faisant qu'accroître les décharges de plaisir dans le corps de son capitaine. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent rapidement, le souffle plus qu'érratique...

- Ahh, oui ! Plus vite... plus Atobe ! Hmm...

Jiro se cambra alors qu'Atobe s'enfonçait encore et toujours plus profondément en lui, percutant une nouvelle fois sa prostate. Il se libéra dans un ultime gémissement. Atobe, quant à lui, se sentait littéralement aspiré à l'intérieur de cet antre... Jiro était à bout de souffle, perdu dans un labyrinthe fait de plaisir, de plénitude et de bien-être total. L'esprit d'Atobe était proche de la rupture... Il n'était que plaisir charnel.  
Il ne put que gémir un peu plus alors que l'anneau de chair de Jiro se resserrait davantage sur son propre membre. Atobe donna quelques coups de rien supplémentaire avant de finalement se déverser à l'intérieur de son joueur. Il s'écroula finalement à côte de Jiro qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. Tout ce qu'Atobe était capable de faire état de sourire. Son corps tout comme son esprit était plus que satisfait. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue et quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux il croissa le regard de son amant. Atobe attira tendrement Jiro dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer.

- Je t'aime Jiro...

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Jiro heureux.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin ni Atobe ni Jiro ne firent attention au réveil. Quand le Roi de Hyoutei ouvrit enfin les yeux il était déjà 9 h passés et une petite marmotte était lovée tout contre lui. Il sourit devant le visage calme de son petit ami. Il tente de se dégager de l'étreinte mais Jiro refusait de le lâcher, même dans son sommeil. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Ohayo Atobe... murmura-t-il avant de quémander un baiser.  
- Ohayo petite marmotte. Allez, debout maintenant, dit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

Jiro se leva alors avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Atobe fit rapidement le tour du lit pour rejoindre Jiro.

- Jiro...  
- Ce n'est rien... J'ai le bas du dos en compote, répondit en souriant.

Il était rare de voir Atobe inquiet mais Jiro fut tout de même touché de voir l'inquiétude se reflétait dans les yeux de ce dernier.

- Bien, Ore sama t'autorise à rester ici pour te reposer. Profite bien de ma générosité.  
- Non, je viens, dit-il en se levant de nouveau.  
- Jiro tu as besoin de...  
- … de toi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, l'interrompit-il.

Jiro ne s'était pas attendu à voir les joues d'Atobe prendre une légère teinte rosée. Le capitaine de Hyoutei était plus qu'heureux. Il se promit alors d'être aux petits soins pour Jiro... pour la journée du moins. Le grand Atobe Keigo ne satisfaisait les désirs de personnes, c'était plutôt aux autres de satisfaire ses caprices. Enfin, Jiro était tout de même un cas à part. Jiro était à lui, et rien qu'a lui tout comme il acceptait de n'être qu'à Jiro.  
Ils n'arrivèrent à leur établissement que pour le début de l'entraînement. Jiro s'installa alors dans les gradins, prêt à dormir. Sa tête reposait désormais sur les jambes d'Atobe. Il ne lui fallut une nouvelle fois pas longtemps pour qu'il ne s'endorme... en souriant. Les autres membres regardèrent la scène perplexe avant d'être rappelé à l'autre par leur capitaine. L'entraînement put enfin commencer comme si de rien était. Une fois les dortoirs rouverts la semaine d'après Jiro du y retourner même s'il découchait souvent préférant s'endormir dans les bras d'Atobe, bercé par les battements de son cœur...


End file.
